The concept of signal interference is well known in the field of communications, and, more specifically, wireless communications. Many situations exist where signal interference between multiple wireless devices degrades the performance of one or more of the devices, based on signal strengths.
For example, in the home, signals from a microwave, cordless phone, and wireless access point often interfere with each other. Depending on the relative strengths of the signals (i.e., weaker signals introduce less interference), the interference results in a slow download, the inability to communicate with a Web server, or a “bad” phone connection (i.e., unable to clearly hear the other party).
In such a situation, the interference is of little consequence, though annoying to most users. However, there are situations, such as those dealing with the wireless communications devices used by public safety personnel, where the interference has potentially problematic consequences, particularly when working in a hazardous environment.
For example, a police officer typically uses a two-way radio for communicating with a dispatcher or other officers on the same digital radio frequency. These digital radio communications may be subject to interference by other wireless devices (e.g., cell phones, vehicular subscriber modems, etc.) that operate on nearby frequency bands, when the officer is near to these wireless devices. In such a situation, the officers' time-sensitive communications may become unclear, completely garbled, or be delayed.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.